User talk:Dan67
Please Leave a Message for Renamon aka Dan67 for any help or just to Chat. (Dan67 17:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC)) Wendy Help get active admins on the wiki by going here http://totalminer.wikia.com/wiki/Admin --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} blocked Hi. I'm not sure I understood your message to me, or why you couldn't message King Frederick directly yourself. However, if you are receiving a "blocked" message when you try to edit from school it is likely the IP -- the message should say. School IPs are frequently used to vandalize and end up blocked. The best thing is to copy the notice and send it to for investigation. -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What is your IP? Google it if you don't know --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Site Vandalism In response to your question about stopping site vandals I need you to give us their IP addresses to be more specific. You can find out their IP addresses look on a vandalised page's history, click on the vandal (who will be marked as a wiki contributer), read the IP number and leave me the number as a message on my talk page or just leave a message with a link to that person's IP user page so I can deal with them. Minerman Color scheme What do you think of the new color scheme? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Digimon Wiki Can you leave me a link so I can see, I'll try to help as much as I can so you don't get blocked. Thanks it's Digimon Wiki you click it on and you log in find renamon blog you'll know. K I've read it and I can just say nothing bad should happen,in response to that guy called G-Santos just say that you mean people disrespecting Renamon by posting anime porn images of Renamon and also say that you're just angry about how they got rid of Digimon on t.v but kept pokemon, hope that helps. Thanks man i needed that off my shoulder Frederick and Minerman Using the wiki live chat, you can now see everyone who is online and talk to anyone you want to whenever you feel like, also please leave a comment on my blog about the wiki chat whether you like it or not, thanks!-Minerman Vandalism Dan67, although I know you don't mean to you cannot nominate a page for deletion unless you have a proper reason, you trying to remove a perfectly fine page on an upcoming mob is classed as vandalism, please don't do this again-Minerman Oh...sorry but is it possiable to get the update to come before minecraft's release and how do you undo a deletion? I have undone all deletions, it's best not to mark them in the first place, also Survival is going to come out on Total Miner as the actual developers have said so. The 2.0 update will hopefully arrive before or at Easter at an estimate, Minecraft's release date isn't certain yet, I expect it will come after Easter. Be patient though -Minerman Thanks man i'm sorry that i troubled you there i was defending it from griefers and i didn't know that was wrong. so any new pages or blogs to edit because i only got like 38minutes on here. Don't worry about it, if I was angry and I hated you like other griefers I would have simply blocked you, but I don't so :) . Also thanks for being ready to defend against griefers -Minerman Blocked Again Although I think the ban on you was too extreme because you were trying to help, it's like your other pages you've made on this wiki, they're just not formal enough and you provide information from your own experiences, for example you comment on how "placing down too many checkered blocks can create lag" which you might have seen youself, whereas others, such as I or other people showing gameplay on Youtube, have never experienced this. Basically, in future try and write your articles as if you're writing a book, using real information confirmed by the developers (e.g, your glitch wasn't official, but the glitch about being stuck in a wall is official) and trying not to write it like you're talking to a friend or someone you know. Hope this helps-Minerman thanks just get this stupid annyoing block off me so i can contribute i'm wasting like 40minutes of my life here. :If your board, learn to write C++ so you can write your own voxal game :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Castleminer Z wiki Fixed it, get that guy who did it banned, he did it on purpose. Also I noticed you play MW3 and Section 8, I play them too :D Atm I'm not that into MW3, but I think I'm about level 35 on Section 8 multiplayer :) Awesome!! what's your gamertag well now that's not important but thanks anyway minerman :D (Dan67 16:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC)) Archived I'm just seeing this thing still works. --[[User:HMarrowIV|''HMarrowIV'']] 21:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC)